Twists of Fate
by Eclitnoir
Summary: The Wammy Boys, along with a girl OC, stumbles across the twisted hands of fate. What plans does fate have in store for them? Mello x Near, Matt x OC, L x Light. Rated M for future Lemon.  I suck at summaries...
1. Moving On

**Hi! ^-^ Forgive me this is my first fanfic, I could quite suck at this, but I'm trying my best.  
>SPOILER: There's no Kira case. L is only solving a case that's like 'this guy kidnaps kids, rapes them after that, kills them'. But still, there's Light assisting him with the case (no, he's not L's Watari.)<br>Enjoy!**

The sun was hiden beneath those white puffs of water. The wind blew gently on my black hair. I grasped my scarf and shivered. I have never knew it was this cold at England! Even at summer.

_This is the day..._

I sighed as I found myself in the dark and rusty gates of Wammy House, in Winchester, England.

_It only felt seconds,..._

"J, this is your first day at the orphanage. Well, this isn't any kind of orphanage. You see, there's the World's Greatest. This orphanage is built to succeed the World's _Greatest _Detective, - which is unknown to most people - L.

"The children here in Wammy's have knowledge beyond their age, thats what's makes them unique.

"The world isn't safe anymore, so that's why you need an alias."

I nodded in understanding. Gynn (my dog) looked at me with his puppy eyes and whimpered. "Shh.. It's okay, boy. You're with me now, right?" I hushed. I kneeled down beside him and patted his chocolate brown fur.

"Umm... Sir?"

"Yes?" he replied without looking away from his search.

"Can I keep my dog? Please, sir. I really need to keep him. If I lost him, it's like,... half of my life had been took away from me."

"As you wish, but you need to change it's name and collar. Yours too. I need to find your documents here,... I placed it somewhere here..."

"Sir, maybe it's on your desk."

"Oh! Thank you, dear."

He flipped through the folder which was stamped with a nice, big, red 'TOP SECRET'.

"hmm.. let's see here... Your name's Jamie, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

"From the Philippines. You're 13 years old. Your family took a vacation here in England, and died on a car accident here."

"Yes, sir." I answered casually. Like death wasn't a big deal. Reviving the memory would just break my sanity.

"Now what would you want your alias be?"

I started to think an odd name,... _something far from my persona_..._ something like_,...

"Yuue." (You-u)

"Yuue? As you wish. And your dog?"

"Inu."

"Perfect. Your now complete. Now, I'm going to find a spare room for you in the girls domitories. You may seat down for a while,... By the way, it's Roger."

I nodded. I ushered for my dog to follow me by the couch just beside Roger's desk. Inu hoped on my lap and started to take a short nap. I carressed it's fur absent-mindly.

_What if the people won't accept me here? What if I don't have friends here? Oh well, at least I have Inu. I guess I have to accept the fact that I'm 'forever alone' if I don't get along with people._

Roger looked up to me with an apologetic face.

"Sorry, Yuue. But the girls dorm are already full. There are already 3 per rooms, that's the maximum. Maybe you can go to the boy's dorm, perhaps? I've seen in your file that you are 'more close to boys than girls ever since you where born', maybe you can get along with them."

"It's okay, Roger."

"Okay. Now your bags and suitcases are in your room. I'll lead you to it."

I nodded and began to lightly pat Inu's head. He hoped from the seat and followed me and Roger outside his office. We silently walked into hallways and rooms. We passed the girls domitories. The students where whispering to each other, as if I'm a criminal. I felt a poke on my shoulder. I looked to see a slightly dark tanned, blonde girl looking at me with light, blue eyes.

"Hi! I'm Claudia. Are you new here?"

"Hello. I'm Yuue. Yes, I'm new here." I replied rather awkwardly, trying to be polite. I never had a 'get to meet' conversation with a girl before.

"Shouldn't you be here in the girl's domitories? Why is Roger leading you down to the boy's domitories?"

"Roger said that the girl's domitories are already full. So he asked me to be in the boy's domitories."

"Okay. Oh! What a cute dog! What's it's name? How did you bring it inside the orphanage?"

"His name is Inu. He's a labrador. I pleaded Roger to let him stay with me because I grew up with him. If I lost him, it's like half of my life is already lost."

"Oh,... Okay. See you around, Yuue!" She waved and ran down to her room.

I smiled a little before tugging lightly on my dog's collar.

"Okay here's your room. You are rooming with the 2nd and 3rd of Wammy's. Mello and Matt. Try your best to get along with them okay?"

He opened the door for me. Revealing a redhead hunchbacked in deep concetration of his video game.

"Roger, Mello's not here. He's downstairs playing."

"No Matt. I'm not asking for Mello. The new kid is here. She'll be happening to share room with you."

"Oh.. o- WAIT... _SHE?_" the redhead gasped looking up from his game for the first time. I took note of the yellow orange-tinted goggles.

"Yes, _she_. The girl's domitories are already full. So that's why I'm placing her here."

"But, does Mello know about this? He's going to throw tantrum all about it if he found out that our teritory has been stained!"

"Then tell him,_ I _said so! This girl _NEVER _had a female friend in her whole life! All of her friends and mates are boys."

"Oh,.. okay. Fine. As long as YOU explain to Mello what happened." He pouted

Roger gave a sigh and nodded. I started to walk to the third bed and started to unpack silently. Inu started to sniff around. He nuzzled his nose on Matt's leg.

"_Come on, Mario_! Kill that fuck- oh! A lab! How cute! Is he your dog?"

"Yup."

Matt paused his game and started playing with Inu. He grabbed a small tennis ball from his night stand.

"Come on, boy. Catch the ball now!" he cooed then threw the ball across the room. Inu ran and retrieved it, giving it back to Matt.

"Good boy! What's his name? He seems smart."

"His name is Inu. Well, _alias_, to be exact. He used to be Gynn."

"He's soooo cool.." he cooed.

"Let him smell your hand."

"What?"

"Let him smell your hand. That means he is getting to know you. He doesn't bite. If he licks your hand, it means he accepts your friendship. If he turns away, it means he needs more time."

Matt took the glove out of his right hand let Inu sniff it. Inu sniffed it for a while, then licked it. Matt smiled like a 4-year-old receiving lollipop and patted Inu on the head.

"Weird, huh? I asked the owner of what is the name of his pet, but I haven't even asked the name of the owner. What's your name?"

"Yuue."

"Hmm... your asian. Japanese?"

"No, Filipino."

"Smart choice."

After I sorted my clothes and stored them under my bed (in my bag still. You'll never know when to pack again.). I scurried through my knick-knacks. I put down Inu's food bowl, chew-toy, blanket, brush, shampoo, conditioner, emergency new collars and stuff just for my dog. I found my trusty headstone alarm clock and placed it on my night stand beside my bed. I hung my black, red and white rosaries beside my bed. I placed my accecories and other 'girl stuff' (lotion, powder, makeup etc.) inside the drawer of my nightstand. My manga collections under my bed. My shoes under my bed. I found my laptop, PSP, UMDs, PS3, PS3 discs, gameboy, iPad and phone. I put them all on my bed (for the meantime). Matt glanced at it for a while and grinned. I just knew this guy is a gamer like me. "We'll play later. I need to unpack." I reassured him he nodded and continued playing with Inu.

**-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y**

I finished unpacking and let myself rest for a while. After that I connected all the wires needed for our PS3 match.

"Hey Matt... Let's play!"

"Yesss!" he cheered

"You choose the game."

I laid out all the disc games that my dad bought for me (before he died).

"Let's play some of _my_ games. I have discs here. Tons of 'em."

"How come you got many discs if you don't have a PS3?"

"PS3 broke a few weeks ago. Gonna make Roger buy me another console. Maybe Xbox."

We played a multiplayer game of Mario Kart. I selected Luigi. He selected Mario. We ended up tie. Always. That was the weird part.

"Your a pro too!" he exclaimed happily.

"A pro gamer? How? I don't play games often. Just computer. And, I haven't even played Mario Kart before!" I stated, bewildered.

"Your hands are skilled. Amost as skilled as mine. And your _pale_! Even paler than myself, see?"

He lifted up his sleeve and mine, and put his arm beside mine. Comparing our skin tone.

"Gosh. Mello could be a bit angry when you're here."

"Why? Is it because I'm a girl?" I almost spat. I hate it when boys under estimate me just because I'm a _girl_.

"No. You're _pale_. Even paler than me. Your pale skin tone would remind him so much of Near..." he sighed.

"Who's Near?"

"He's the smartest of the smartest. He is the first to succeed L; World's Greatest Detective. He's albino and your pale is almost close to albinism."

I gulped.

"Since Mello is 2nd, he was always _-cough-_ jealous -_cough, cough-_ of Near. I don't see the big deal to succeed L first, that's my opinion."

"Nahh,... I don't mind grades here, too. I always the mysterious one in my school. I was_ always _the one who is _aggressive_ to reveal the mysteries of my 'ancient' school. I always get in trouble. In my 5th grade, my adviser didn't like me - though I'm very smart. She tought I was some kind of demon that lurks and poisons innocent brains of people. That's why for the first time ever, I didn't get any award or did the advence test." I chuckled

"You know,... you and Mello can quite get along..."

"How?"

"Well, I saw your the rosaries that hung beside your bed. Your Catholic. Mello is also a Catholic. He takes his religion seriously.

"And also, your sense of style! Look at you! You're all gothic and emo! Black, tight skinnies. Black and red t-shirt. Low-hung dangingling chains and belts -badass! You should've seen Mello in his leather."

"I have wore leather once in the wedding of my cousin. People told me I was hot in the dress but I totally ignored them. My 3rd cousin - the daughter of the cousin of my father - was very jealous of me. She tried making me trip, but I ended up spilling sticky punch on her dress AND  
>- bonus points - I stomped on her feet and broke her nail with my trusty high heeled leather boots. I was smirking my way to the table." I said, reviving the happy memory. Revenge on that whore was totally worth it. "Haha... Hey mind if I tour you around Wammy's?" Matt asked<br>"Sure!" I accepted his hand and let hm lead the way. "Wait!" I protested "What is it?" "Inu!" Inu's head perked up and began following us.

_**~"You big-headed twit!"~**_

_A good game..._

I smirked. Sweating like a dog. I ran a hand on my slightly sticky blonde hair.

"Good game, Mello!" Desman greeted holding out a filthy palm to be hit.

"Yeah!" I agreed giving his palm a nice, stingy slap.

"Maybe tomorrow again!" Julles yelled to the others.

We waved others good-bye and we began to return to our rooms.

I walked like a boss in the hallways of Wammys. _Gonna grab a bar,... Take a shower,... _I mentally noted. Then an old man came to view.

"Mello. We need to talk. This is about your new room mate." Roger said, somewhere between serious and cheery.

"Okay."

"Since the girl's domitiories are already full, she will be your roommate. Matt agreed as long as you don't throw a tantrum about it."

"Wait. A _girl_ in our domitories?" I exclaimed, but I didn't shout. It was more of a gasp. _Roger, your very lucky 'cause I'm in a good mood._

"Don't worry, she's not the type of girly-girl like you usually find _-cough- -cough-_ here.  
><em>-cough- <em>Infact, she _never_ had a female friend or mate in her whole life! But she's straight."

"Fine, fine. Whatever. But if she pissess me off, she's outta _my_ teritory." I hissed.

He nodded and walked past me without another word.

_Better be seeing this,... Boy-friendly girl._

**-M-M-M-M**

I walked in Matt's, 'new-girl's ' and my room.

The usual a bit messy. But I noticed that the blank bed is now occupied.

Wait... A _headstone_ alarm clock? Black, white, red rosaries!

I smirked to myself.

_Guess we'll be getting along after all._

_**~"I love Gynn! I could never let go of him!"~**_

"Wow! Wammy's is so _big_! Maybe I can get lost here..." I murmured looking around.

"You only need to learn the basics. Cafeteria, Common Room, Play rooms, Rooms, Roger's office, the C.R, and the field."

"We haven't visited the field yet?"

"That's the most beautiful part. The fields." Matt stated while we run downstairs.

"Hey, Yuue. How can you go up and down the stairs so fast?"

"Years of practice."

Matt pushed the big, oak doors not far from the Common Room.

"This," he took a deep breath of fresh air "is the outside. It's only ok to go out if there's no sun."

We explored the greenhouses, tool sheds , the garden, the field, the church, the graveyard...

"Now this is the good part. Wammy's have 3 forests. 1 leading to the dark woods. 1 leading to a mountain and spring and 1 to plain fields. You really need to know where's the bad and good paths." he said.

"I want the forest leading to the mountain as my 'peace place'." I softly whispered in the cool air. Letting the wind blow my sleek, black hair. It was the most peaceful thing that I have ever felt in my whole life. I have never felt this peaceful,... so harmonic,...

"Hey, let's sit down over there. Maybe you're getting tired." Matt offered

I sat on the stone bench beside him. I sighed happily. The sun was already getting down, tainting the sky pink, and orange. The stars began to glitter in such excitement.

"Uhh.. Yuue, you can lean on my shoulder if you want..." Matt offered. (take note he's a bit flustered.)

"You know what," I leaned my head on Matt's shoulder "Your the sweetest guy I've ever met..."

I softly closed my eyes for a while, enjoying the moment.

_**~"Mello, you need to stop picking on the kid. Besides, may be he's human inside."~**_

The events this day happened so fast.

Now, I'm spending time with this cool girl that I'd just met. She leaned her head on my bony shoulders. I blushed a bit. I enjoyed the scent of her hair, Vanilla. The used to be geeky, Matt, found himself a crush. How wonderful.

I lifted my arm and rested it on her shoulder. Holding her tight beside me.

_'You're the sweetest guy I've ever met...'_

I've never been this sweet to girls before! They even call me a douch bag or charm-less. I ignored girls whenever, wherever. I just focused on my games. But this time,...

_...it's completely different..._

She's the _only_ girl who made me pause my game and spend time with her.

I feel her slowly drift to a nap. I lean my head lightly on hers. Hoping that there's no orphan who have spy cameras or shit.

_**~"I won't stop until I get those emotions out of him!"~**_

I finished showering. I slipped into another black clad shirt. The same copy what I wore earlier. I dried my hair with the black towel. I grabbed 3 bars of chocolate and wandered off. I wonder where Matt and the new girl would be? Maybe taking a tour on Wammy's? or...

I gasped at the thought.

_maybe they're __**dating**_!

I snorted at my idea. They only just met! And Matt, well he's too busy with games and Mario. The mischievous feeling faded after a while. I went outside and continued to search for the two.

I opened the big oak doors and closed them again. I let the wind blow my now slightly damped hair. Enjoying the feeling, I closed my eyes for a while. After a few minutes, I strode off to search for my roommates.

I passed the fields, the greenhouses, the church (with a genoflect and sign of a cross, of course.), the tool sheds, the vegetable patches,... No sign of the redhead.

There's only one more place I need to visit; the 3 forests.

I was correct. The two where there. The wind blowing Matt's fiery red hair. But I can see long black hair mixing with red. Is that the new girl?

I squinted at them. They were _cuddling_! I held back a snort. Matt, the geek of Wammy's, found a crush at last. I approached them. I can't help but smirk at ruining the moment.

"Oi, Matt."

The red-head almost jumped in surprise. He automatically looked in my direction.

"M-Mello?"

"Oh, NO! It's me, **Linda**." I rolled my eyes.

Matt snorted.

I observed the new girl. She was paler than Matt, but not as pale as Near. Her silky black hair was obviously straightened. She was wearing black skinnies and a chain dangling at the pocket side. I also took notice of the gothic belt she wore. She was wearing a black t-shirt with blood-red sleeves. She was wearing a thin,black and grey striped scarf. The girl was taking a short nap. Then her eyelids fluttered open. It's obvious in her face that she can't stand being stared at. She lifted her head from Matt's shoulder. Matt's arm loosened around her and returned to his lap. She lightly rubbed her eyes. Her nails were painted black. Her fingers were long and slender. She was thin, but not skeletal. Just as thin as Matt.

"Mello, meet Yuue. Yuue, Mello." Matt explained

"Nice to meet you." she held out a pale hand. I nodded and accepted her hand shake. I can't help but notice her dark brown eyes.

"WOOF! WOOF!" a sound came out of nowhere. Yuue broke the hand shake and eye contact and looked at the opposite direction.

"Inu!" she laughed and hugged the chocolate brown labrador.

"Cute dog." I commented

"Thanks."

"Looks like you two are gettin' along now!" Matt said happily

"We have many alike interests." Yuue and I both said at the same time.

"Okay,... _Dark twins_.." he mumbled. But we decided to ignore it.

"Hey, let's go back now. It's getting dark." I said while looking up to the sky.

"Agree." Matt and Yuue nodded.

"Inu! Come on, boy! We're gonna go inside now." Yuue called to her energetic dog.

"WOOF!" the dog replied, as if understanding what Yuue said.

I chuckled and patted it's chocolate brown fur. It looked at me wth happy eyes and let it's pink tongue danggle out.

"Let him smell your hand." Yuue said looking at me.

"What?" I gasped

"Dude, trust me. It's cool. It's for friendship." Matt reassured.

I held out my hand. Inu sniffed it for a while then licked it happily.

"YAYY!" Matt and Yuue cheered in the common room childishly. They held hands and jumped in circles.

"YAY! YAY! YAY!" They cheered in between of jumps.

"Hey what's the celebration for?" I asked. They've stop jumping. Yuue tried to catch her breath between puffs and pants. Matt kneeled beside Inu who was sitting up with pride.

"When Inu licks your hand it means he accepted your friendship! He'd done it to me too." Matt patted Inu's head again. Inu looked at him and licked his face. "Ha ha!" Matt laughed.

I smiled. After Yuue caught her breath,she spoke "Hey guys, let's go upstairs!" We agreed and let her lead the way. She was a fast as her dog on climbing the stairs.

"How did she got that fast when going up stairs?" I asked

"Years of practice, she said." Matt replied

"And her dog?"

"Same."

We arrived at our room at the 2nd floor. Yuue opened the door and collapsed on her bed.

"Egh,.. these sheets are stinky,... I wanna change it..." Yuue groaned on her pillow.

She stood up, took the baggage under her bed and took out thin blood red sheets, gray pillowcases, grey comforter that has splatters of blood for a design. She changed the sheets, pillowcases and blanket in no time. After 3 minutes, she was done. She tossed the stinky, old, white sheets in the laundry basket.

"Done!" she sighed happily

"That was fast!" Matt exclaimed

"I got used to it. I usually am the one to arrange the bed and change the sheets on our home."

She scurried on her bag again and brought out 2 more sets and tossed them to us. The all black set was tossed to me. The comforter was black and had a gigantic skull on the middle of it for design. Matt was tossed with black and white striped comforter and sheets the pillow was designed with the face of Mario but black and white.

"What for?" I asked.

"Smell your pillow." Yuue said.

We both sniffed our pillows. They smelled like shit!

"PHEW! It smelled like **shit**!" Matt breathed.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" I bellowed sarcastically. We both wrinkled our nose in disgust.

"But we don't know how to change sheets... The staff is usually the one that change our sheets..." Matt whined

"Don't worry. I'll do it." Yuue walked towards us. She started with Matt's bed first, since it was the closest to hers. She pulled out allot of stuff from under Matt's mattress. Socks, boxers (she pulled it out without shame or complaint and tossed it to Matt), stylus, empty pizza box, empty cigarrette box and a frozen bubblegum (which she just tossed it on the garbage bin accross the room. SHOOT!). She finished it for 4 good minutes, then proceeded to mine. "My Pikachu boxers~! I'll never lost you again!" Matt hugged it happily. True, he lost those boxers for 2 good years. Hell, he even blamed me for it! Before I can even look to see how Yuue's doing, she's finished! Just flattening the comforter. She have crumpled chocolate foil wrappers on her hand.

"1..." she tossed it on the bin. "2..." toss, "3..." toss, "4..." toss, "5!" toss. No wrapper missed the mouth of the bin.

"Finished!" she sighed in releif. She wiped the small sweat building up on her forehead.

"Thanks, Yuue!" Matt said and hugged her, the boxers still grasped tightly on his hand.

"Thanks, Yuue!" I gave her a pat on the shoulder. She just nodded, smiling.

There was a knock on the door. Matt let go of her and stood beside her.

"Door's open!" Yuue shouted.

A white puff of head peaked on the door. It's _Near_.

"Dinner's ready." his monotone voice announced. I gave him a glare.

"Sure. Thanks for reminding us. We'll be going down in a moment." Yuue replied politely.

He simply nodded and closed the door with a slight _click!_ .

"That was Near." Matt explained. She nodded in understanding. She took off her scarf and took Inu's food bowl. "Let's go." she said. We all went down one said a word after the happening.

I got myself a nice, big slice of moist chocolate cake. Matt had pouched eggs on toast. Yuue had mashed potatoes and gravy on top. Inu got a meat flavored dog food. He happily accepted it and dug in.

We all ate silently, eating like we never have eaten for years.

Yuue was the first to finish. "I'm gonna take a shower." she informed us. We both nodded, and went back to eating.

_**~"How can you not forget someone whose hurt you?"~**_

I was the first to finish my food.I Informed them that I was gonna take a shower. They just nodded. I went upstairs. To our room. Then opened my bag and scurried for my grey and white striped tank-top and my dark grey pajamas. I carried them in the bathroom. I shut the door, locked it and took a warm shower.

**-Y-Y-Y-Y**

After the shower, I slipped into my undergarments, then into my pajamas. I dried my hair with my own towel. I combed it until it was straight, shiny, smooth and dry. I noticed the sliding window in every head of the bed. I decided to put thick, black curtains on it. I really hate the sun. I slipped into my comfy, _good smelling_, bed and drifted to sleep.

_**~"Mels, you can hog on our room whenever you want. Just don't break our stuff here! It costs us our allowance you know."~**_

Mello, Inu and I have finished not long after Yuue. Inu looked at me, expecting a praise for eating all his food. I patted him on the head as a reward. We carried our dishes and Inu's food bowl to the counter and left.

We went upstairs to go sleep. We opened the door to find a sleeping Yuue on her comfy glory. I almost thought she was naked because her hair covered the strap of her tank-top. We also noticed the heavily curtained window above her head.

"She hates the sun." I whispered to Mello.

"Let's try not to wake her up." Mello whispered back.

I nodded and began to take a shower. Mello was changing into his sleeves-less black shirt and boxers. It was hugging his body perfectly. After I showered I change into my Mario boxers and thin cotton, Mario t-shirt.

"Seriously, Matt. Is it Mario night, this night?" Mello whispered

"Well, I wear what I automatically pick-up. You know I don't want to wake her up." I whispered back.

We slipped into our comfy comforters that smelled of slight fabric conditioner and drifted of to sleep.  
>But then I opened my eyes to see Mello's bloodshot ones.<p>

"Oh, shit! You forgot the lights!" Mello whispered

"No! I'm not gonna leave this bed!" I whispered back hugging my other pillow tightly.

We heard Yuue stir in her sleep and groan a little. I was about rise up and turn off the lights when the lights flickered off.

"INU!" Mello and I both gasped.

After reaching the lights, the dog went back on the foot of his master's bed and slept on the tiny carpet Yuue set just for him.

Then Mello and I went back to drift to dreamland again.

**Next chappie gonna update soon... Review please!**


	2. Food from the Past

**A/N: Sorry if I took soooooo long to write this. I got a one-heck-of-a writer's block. ^^; And I got piled up with some plans like going to my province. There's no internet signal in there. I also got stuck with some awkward moment here in this story. I greatly apologize for the long delay. I need to get my gears cranking. X.X  
>Enjoy! R&amp;R Please! (I don't own Death Note. I just own Yuue and Inu.)<strong>

Wammy House, Winchester, England. 6:25 a.m

"Fuck off you scumbag sun," I groaned as I woke up to feel a tiny ray of sunlight on my fresh morning eyes. I believe I put thick, black curtains on the window before I slept. "Ha, talk about crappy mornings." Mello laughed. I ignored him as I sat up from my bed. I yawned and stretched my arms before I got off my bed. Matt stared at me the whole time. I just, ignored it. I don't talk every morning, I'm as grumpy and cranky as hell. Well, that's what they told me how I looked like.

"Gonna,... shower,..." I mumbled almost gibberish. My morning saliva and breath is something,... I'm not really proud of. For me, I think it kinda stink like cartons. My mum said it smells like fresh dew. I just,... don't care.

I got in the bathroom, shut the door and locked it.

**-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y**

After I finished taking a bath, brushing my teeth, and refreshing my face, I dried my whole body in my towel and find my clothes. That's when I realised that I forgot to bring any! I cursed my morning instinct for that.

I blushed furiously thinking of how to get my clothes while wrapped in a tiny red and gray towel, in a room with boys. Yeah, sure. I AM close with boys, but still, I have my privacy! _Crap! Maybe I can use Matt's towel...? No! That's to shameful! I have my own towel here!My own... tiny... towel..._ I gulped.

_Ok, here's the plan. Rush directly to your luggage and get whatever you can pick and rush back inside! Yeah, that'll work._ I nodded in agreement. But my cheeks are still heating up.

I turned the knob of the door and peeped out. Mello noticed and looked at me with a 'can-I-help-you?' look. I just opened the door a little wider and stepped out. I felt my cheeks heat up more, I swear I can feel sweat building up my forehead. I frowned more when I noticed Matt look at my direction and stare. The cigarette on his mouth fell off. Mello just _tried_ to look away. Just _tried_. I gulped and rushed to my bed. I opened the luggage, and picked my undergarments, a striped long sleeve shirt (pretty much like Matt's, except it has a small, heavy, gold plate on it's chest.), and black shorts (a few inches just above my knee, I'm still decent y'know.), and rushed back to the bathroom.

I put on my undergarments, then the shirt, the short, and combed my wet-almost-dry hair. I hung the towel and went out.

There was this awkward silence in the room.

I picked up my cellphone from my nightstand (it's a black Nokia E63. Nothing much to brag about.) and pretended to text. I usually do this in times of awkward silences and boredoms. I looked in my contacts to realize that I have changed my phone number! Oh damn my forgetfulness. I sighed and went to my Music Player shortcut. I scrolled down to letter I and played 'I'm Not Okay' by My Chemical Romance. I sighed more and just stared on the wall. (In case you're wondering where Inu is, he is outside by the gardens.)

_'Well if you wanted honesty that's all you have to say,  
>I never want to let you down or have you go "it's better of this way".<br>Forget about the dirty looks,  
>the photographs your boyfriend took.<br>Remember when you broke your foot from jumping on the 2nd floor?_

_I'm not okay!  
>I'm not okay!<br>I'm not okay!  
>You wear me out-'<em>

"Dude. Is that..." Mello started, a bit shocked.

"My Chemical Romance, yes."

"Have you heard of their song 'Famous Last Words'?" Mello gasped and asked me with his eyes widden a fraction.

"' _'Cause I see you lyin' next to me, with words I thought I never speak. Awake and unafraid. Asleep or dead!'_" I sang.

"Gimme your phone." Mello requested, regaining his manly structure again.

"Sure. Knock yourself out. I'm going to get apple juice downstairs." I said opening the door to leave.

**-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y**

I requenched my thirst with 2 glasses of apple juice. I sighed and proceeded to our domitories. I was about to reach our room's floor, when Claudia stumbled across me. She was panting and carrying what looked like stacks of books.

" _-pant-... -pant-... -pant- ..._ Oh hey, Yuue. I was wondering, could you do me a favor?" Claudia asked.

"Uhh,.. Sure. What's it?"

"Can you bring these 3 books to Near? It's 'Read-A-Book' day. Each and everyone of Wammy orphans get to pick books and support the organization 'Pick-Up-And-Read-A-Book'. L donated a large amount for the organization. Near ordered these books. Roger asked me to distribute the books that the orphans ordered.

"You didn't get one because this happened 2 months ago before you arrived. Maybe next year you'll get one. Just please do this insy-weensy favor for me?"

"Okay. Where is exactly Near's room?"

"On the 3rd floor the one that has a white door." she said while scurrying the bags for Near's books.

"Hmm... let's see,... The Da Vinci Code,... The Godfather,...Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Okay, that's all. Make sure you knock first. He does not like unwelcomed guests."

I nodded, taking the books and jogging off to 3rd floor.

**-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y**

Sure enough, I saw Near's door. It was the only door that was white. Not hard to spot. I knocked lightly on the door. Then stood back, waiting for an answer.

"Come in." A feminine, void of emotion yet calm voice answered. I hesitated for a moment then held the cold, metal doorknob. I turned it and opened the white door gently. I saw a small white figure in the middle of the room, stacking lego blocks that is beyond his size. The tower was red at front and back, and yellow at the sides. I peeled my eyes off the tower, thinking that Near was getting irritated with me staring at it.

"Uhmm,... Where can I put your books?" I asked

"Kindly place it on my desk over there, thank you." he replied politely.

I nodded and gently walked toward the smooth wooden desk. Which I guessed was his study table. I laid the three books gently toward the table. I mumbled a small 'thanks' and went for the door.

_**~"I hate that bush. It reminds me of my Aunt Remie. She kept bringing her dogs that kept chewing on my ds."~**_

"Ugh,... Where's Yuue?" I asked Mello, who was busy listening to Yuue's songs in her cellphone.

"Dunno. Said she will get apple juice. Maybe wandered off?"

I shrugged and headed for the door. But before I closed it,

"Oi Matt! Grab me some chocolate when you come back, will 'ya?"

"Yes, sir!"

I heard Mello snort before I closed the door. I was about to go to the attic to try and find old stuff when I saw Yuue on the 3rd floor, closing Near's door.

wait,... _Near's_ door?

She leaned on the door for moment and sighed in relief. Her eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Matt!" she ran toward me, her eyes pleading.

"A-,... A,..Awk-,...w-w- wah..." she mumbled she looked like she saw a Barney singing Justin Bieber! (Well, Barney is her total weakness, same with Justin Bieber that she wanted to strangle so much) She was clingning to me, trying to say the whole 'Awkward' word out. She shivered.

I hugged her gently and rubbed her back. Trying to soothe her. "Shh,... It's okay. Now tell me what happened." I said calmly. "But first, let's get Mels some chocolate bar." I told her. She nodded, already calm.

**-M-M-M-M-M**

Yuue and I went down to the kitchen and grabbed Mello 3 bars. Then we proceeded upstairs.

"Ain't it going to be bad when Mello heard that I entered Near's room? Mello hates Near, maybe he would think that we go to conversations secretly." Yuue concluded.

"You're right. That's why I got some chocolate bars to keep him calm. It's his drug, y'know." I said.

Mello would get angry of Yuue for getting into Near's room. But, Yuue kept saying 'Awkward' after visiting Near's room, which means she was either curious who's in it or someone asked her to do a favor that requires to go to Near's room. She seemed like the 2nd one. But the first one? She would be likely to know that it's Near's room because of the color of the door.

The opening of the door broke me away from my thoughts.

"Dude! What took you so long? You didn't tell me you had 'American Idiot'!" Mello said shocked.

"Glad you checked my song list." Yuue smiled. I closed the door.

"Mello, we have something to tell you." I started, spreading the aura of seriousness all around us.

"What, you two are gonna get married or something? You look like it. Wait. Yuue's _pregnant_? GOSH!" Mello gasped, still chomping on chocolate bar.

"Hell NO! On the second one, do I look like a whore to you?" Yuue asked twitching.

"I guess,... no."

"Well then let him finish!"

"Okay," I started "I was planning to go to the attic to find some stuff when I saw Yuue closing Near's door, I saw the relief cross her features. She leaned on Near's door then sighed. Then she saw me, she hugged me then she trying to saw the word 'Awkward' but she was shivering. She looked like she saw Barney singing Justin Beieber - or vice versa -."

"Matt!" Yuue complained

"Okay! Now,I concluded that Yuue was doing a favor that requires to go to Near's room."

"And who do you think it would be?" Mello asked, obviously pissed.

"Claudia." Yuue answered

"She asked me to do a favor of delivering the books Near ordered from the organization 'Pick-Up-And-Read-A-Book'."

We where silent for a moment.

"Where _is_ my book?" Mello complained

"What did you order Matt?" Yuue asked

"The book of Oblivion. It has some tips and tricks - and also identification profiles - for the monsters I'm facing there!" I said grinning proudly.

"And yours Mello?"

"The Ultimate Encyclopedia of Chocolate," Mello said, chomping off his chocolate.

"I have that book in my old house!" Yuue told us. "I read that like, a _thousand_ times!"

Mello gave a small hum indicating he heard that, but now's not the right time.

I sighed. Maybe I should also give Yuue a tour about people's profiles, too.

_**~"Mello isn't completely dumb, the only thing that affects his intelligence is his emotions."~**_

Yuue.

That was her name, isn't it?

The new girl in Wammy's.

I stacked another red lego on top off the red lego wall. There was this feeling in my gut that I happen to meet her before. But where?

I finished my Big Ben tower of Lego, of course it was beyond human size.

I sighed somewhere between the lines of relief and exhaustion. I shuffled towards my bed and laid there. I just laid there, stared up in the ceiling.

"Matt!"

I heard a muffled feminine voice call the redhead through my door. Then there were faint footsteps fading away. I guess Yuue found Matt and ran to him. How close are they?

I shook my head violently. I shouldn't be putting my nose into other people's business.

I sighed more and rose from my bed, I walked towards my study and picked one of my books. I carefully picked my books, being the logical 'freak' (as what Mello calls me) I am, I picked the books that are logical (except for Harry Potter.) and picked my interest as well.

I started to read 'The Da Vinci Code'.

_**~"**_**The knife that will pierce your heart, is nothing but a dirty, filthy lie. But why do you see your body from above, being rotted by flies? You cry, but all that fell is**_**-..." "Miss Sabueso! What kind of poetry is that! It's too dark! You are making a bad influence! How did you learn such dark and gore-filled words at such tender age!"~**_

I leaned on the foot of my bed, on Inu's sleeping mat, and sat there. I was listening to my earphones. The song was called 'Mama' by My Chemical Romance (I really have a taste for that band.)

_'Mama, we all go to hell.  
>Mama, we all go to hell.<br>I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,  
>Mama we all go to hell.<br>Oh well now,  
>Mama, we're all gonna die.<br>Mama, we're all gonna die.  
>Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry.<br>Mama, we're all gonna die._

_And when we go don't blame us.  
>We'll let the fires just bathe us.<br>You made us oh-so famous.  
>We'll never let you go,<br>and when you go don't return to me my love._

_Mama we're all full of lies,  
>Mama we're meant for the flies.<br>And right now they're building a coffin your size,  
>Mama we're all full of lies.<em>

_Well, Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue?  
>You should've raised a baby girl!<br>I should've been a better son!  
>If you can coddle the infection,<br>they can amputate at once.  
>You should've been,<br>I could have been a better son!_

_And when we go don't blame us.  
>We'll let the fires just bathe us.<br>You made us oh-so famous.  
>We'll never let you go.<br>She said: 'You ain't no son of mine,  
>For what you've done they're gonna find<br>A place for you  
>And just you mind your manners when you go.<br>And when you go, don't return to me, my love."  
>That's right. <em>

_Mama, we all go to hell.  
>Mama, we all go to hell.<br>It's really quite pleasant  
>Except for the smell,<br>Mama, we all go to hell._

_2 - 3 - 4_

_Mama! Mama! Mama! Ohhh!_

_Mama! Mama! Mama! Ma..._

_And if you would call me your sweetheart,  
>I'd maybe then sing you a song<em>

_But there's shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun,  
>You would cry out your eyes all along.<em>

_We're damned after all.  
>Through fortune and flame we fall.<br>And if you can stay then I'll show you the way,  
>To return from the ashes you call.<em>

_We all carry on (We all carry on)  
>When our brothers in arms are gone (When our brothers in arms are gone)<br>So raise your glass high  
>For tomorrow we die,<br>And return from the ashes you call.'_

With that, I fell asleep. Feeling Inu's soft, moist nose nuzzle on my stomach.

**GAHH! I'm sorry it's kinda suckish on the plot line. I really have this writer's block that keeps bugging me for a month or two. I'll try updating soon! And yes, slight flame is allowed but, please don't scream at me! I apologize for it's so short, you'll hear about Near soon. Reviews! **


	3. A Pause in Time

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm just going to give you a quick message so you can proceed reading.  
>School year here in my country (I'm on the other side of the world) is arriving quick, since I didn't get any award last year (or advance test), my laptop would be taken away from me for the whole school week. I'll only be able to write and update the chapters on Friday nights, Saturdays or Sundays. Please bear with me. I assure you, this story will be finished . I swear on Ray Toro's Awesome Fro! *sparkles of curse* ehh? Anyways, just PLEASE be patient on my slow updates. Big Apologies!<br>Here's some cake~...**

**I don't own Death Note (and if I do, I should've saved L from getting killed along with Mello and Matt.)  
>R&amp;R please!<strong>

Wammy House, Winchester England, Sunday, 3:47 a.m.

I couldn't sleep.

I opened my anemic eyes and looked at Yuue's headstone clock. It's 3:47 in the fuckin' morning. I didn't know why I couldn't sleep, maybe it's all the hyper that I got from Mello. He's so excited about the news (he heard from Linda, of course)that L is going to be here this Tuesday! He also heard that L is going to bring a mystery guest with him here in England. Weird. L is kinda the 'anti-social' type, how could he even bring a friend with him? Maybe someone he's with in the investigation? L doesn't seem the type to just be-friend someone just as soon as you tell your name to him. Maybe he's smart too.

I flung the comforter away from my body and looked at Yuue. That's weird. Why is she panting? Is that sweat? I've never seen Yuue sweat before...

"No,... please,... don't hurt him... please... take me instead..." she mumbled. She trashed her head sideways on her pillow, a thin film of sweat coating her face. She had a pained expression on her used-to-be peaceful face, she was shivering and clutching the sheets of her bed.

"Yuue...?" I whisphered approaching her slowly "Yuue, wake up," I said, a bit louder. I shook her slightly.

"Gah! No! Please,... have mercy...!" she mumbled louder. "He's only a baby...!"

"Yuue-"

"NO!"

She sat up, panting. The thin film of sweat on her forehead became thick. She also has tears threatening on her eyes. She looked paler than her normal pale, her lower lip is trembling. She looked at her palms then covered her face and started sobbing.

I sat beside her on her bed and rubbed my hand gently on her back.

"Shh... It's okay now..." I tried to soothe her. I don't even know what she's sobbing about!

"No... What have I done?... I didn't save him," she sobbed, her cries where muffled through her palms.

"Who is 'he'?" I asked, curiously. Maybe his baby brother or something?

"No. That's the past now, I have already moved on. I shouldn't worry about that anymore. I won't let it affect my life." she said, her tone was filled with determination. She slightly lifted her head from her palms, her hair covering her entire face. She looked like the grudge or something. She wiped her tears with her arms and looked up to me. She gave me a sad smile, reassuring me that she's totally fine. Her eyes where red and puffy, but her eyes wasn't bloodshot, infact, they're twinkling like stars.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. It fell like waves on her pale, tear-stained face after she did that.

"Let's get some fresh air, maybe that'll help you." I said, giving her a small smile. She nodded and grabbed her thin, white sweater by her head-board.

I grabbed my goggles and we tip-toed to the door. We shut the door with a soft _click_ and walked.

We walked through the dark hallways of Wammy's. It had a blue-ish light soflty covering the used-to-be warm wooden walls. Yuue can see through the dark perfectly, but her eyes where puffy and stingy thats why she squinted her eyes when we're walking. She squeaked and grabbed my hand when she stepped accidentally on a loose floorboard. We tried to see our way through the stairs until we found ourselves in the attic.

"You didn't tell me we where going to the roof! I thought Wammy's has a balcony or something."

"This _is_ Wammy's 'balcony'." I grinned and climbed up the ladder, I opened the small door above the ladder and got out. I helped Yuue get pass through the door. I closed the door silently and inhaled the fresh, cold, night air. Yuue walked behind me as if we aren't on a roof. She sat beside me cross-sitting. She hummed softly on the night air and swayed her body left and right slightly. As if she's hearing music that no one but her can hear.

"Sit. You'll get tired," she said as she slightly tugged at the end of my sleeve-less striped shirt. I sat down, the same position she did.

I looked at the night sky, there where almost no stars in sight! They where very few, I can only see 5 or 10 stars above us. I looked at moon. It was full moon. The moon was bright and bigger than it normally is, and it's directed at Yuue. No really, the moon's light is on Yuue. It's facing her.

I looked at Yuue. She was looking at the moon too, as if the two was having a conversation. Her head was tilted slightly upwards. Her pale skin looked so perfect and porcelain under the moon light. So perfect, her skin looked as though it was glowing. Her smooth, jet black hair rode the wind smoothly, gracefully. Her eyes weren't red and puffy anymore, they're sparkling like newly purchased crystals. I just recently realized that her eyes are dark brown. At first, I thought her eyes where black because of her hair. She kept hiding her face in her hair. But then when she looked up at you, you'll see a hint of dark, earthly, - with a small hint of maroon - brown on her ever-sparkly eyes. They never seemed to stop sparkling, even when bloodshot.

Her accent, even though she was a Filipino, she was very fluent in English. She also changes her accent every now and then. British, American, Russian, German, Japanese... Says she does it on purpose, to confuse some people and change personality at some times. I didn't even know how had she learned English so fluent, it would put the President of the Philippines to shame.

"What are you staring at?" she said, in a thick British accent.

"...Oh, nothing..." I smiled goofily. She giggled then pinched my nose slightly.

"I know something's bothering you, young man," 'Young man'? I'm a year older than her! "Tell me what it is." she said in a playful tone. She spun around, so we can talk to each other face-to-face.

"Well," I started, I scratched the back of my head childishly "I was wondering why you told me where're you from the first day we met..." I trailed off.

"Hmm, so that's all?" she asked, putting her thinking face into a cute version. She rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Maybe,"

"Well, since you're going to be my roommate," she smiled "I believe I ought to trust you. I can also conclude that you're part Italian?" she said with great confidence in her voice.

"How did you-"

"You're accent, dear,"

I was silent for a moment.

"When you exclaim, or when you raise your voice a slight octave, that's where your accent is heard. Very rare actually. I need to listen carefully." She said, lazily resting chin on her wrist right now.

"I also want to ask how you learned your accents. How did you learn English so fluent?"

"Ah, my accent? I watched Harry Potter and it sorta,... just,... ran into my tongue. Y'know what I mean?" she said, lowering one of her eyebrows with slight confusion.

I nodded.

"The Russian and other accents,... I just learned them over the internet. My English? I just read books, _allot. _You can even say I'm a book-beast." She laughed.

I chuckled and leaned my head over her shoulder. I didn't realize, she was already wearing the sweater! She leaned her head above mine playfully. I felt some strands of her hair fall brush my ear and cheeks.

"Since you knew some stuff about me," she paused then lifted her head from mine "Can I ask a question?"

"What is it?" I said lifting my head above her shoulder.

"Who is _Beyond Birthday_?"

_**~"Chocolate's my drug! I don't even know what I to do without chocolate!"~**_

I groaned as I inhaled sharp cold air on my nosetrils. I tugged my comforter to cover my nose, the slight heat gave me comfort. But I can't sleep anymore. Damn that.

I checked Matt's alarm clock (I'm to fricken' lazy to twist on the other side of the bed). It says 4:45 a.m. It's _4 in the fricken' morning_. How can I not sleep?

"Matt." I called groogily.

No answer.

Maybe he's asleep? But when he's asleep, I can hear a stir or a groan or a snore as a respond.

I tossed the blanket off and called him again.

"Matt."

Still no answer.

I opened my tired eyes and two empty beds greeted me with it's mock appearance. It's like, telling me: '_You fool! Look at us! We're empty! They left you alone!_'

I widened my eyes a fraction an drushed to the door, not even bothering changing my clothes. I'm wearing a sleeve-less black shirt and grey boxers. I frantically turned my head left and right to search for them.

"Matt! Yuue!" I whispered hoarsely. Where the heck are they?

That's when I remembered what I heard in my sleep:

_"Let's get some fresh air, maybe that'll help you." _

The roof!

I rushed my steps to the attic quietly, the soft padding of my foot can't bother anyone here at Wammy's. Besides, I have snuck out a few times with Matt to the city!

I climbed the ladder and opened the small door above it, I saw the two.

They were cross-sitted and face-to-face. Matt looked frozen from behind, Yuue looked confused and worried at the same time.

"Mello?" Yuue called bending her body on the right so that she can see me.

Matt turned his head abruptly to me and grinned.

"Heh, sorry Mels if we left you alone," he patted softly the place beside him indicating for me to sit down with them. "Yuue here had a nightmare. I thought a little fresh air would help her come down."

"So, what are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Oh? I just asked Yuue some stuff of how she learned her English and accents well since she's a Filipino."

"And, why do you look frozen from behind when I arrived here?" I asked again, the wind blew my hair softly.

"I asked him who is '_Beyond Birthday_'?" Yuue answered with a slight confusion on her voice.

I froze. How did she know about B?

"How did you know?"

"Huh? Oh, I explored the 4th floor. There was this wooden door that looks like it's stabbed by knives like a million times. I knocked on it and there was no answer. The door knob stinked like blood and old rust, so, when I opened it, I groped the end of my shirt and used it as my temporary glove.

"When I'm inside, the room had chipping off paint and dusty furniture. Then I looked at the wall and saw the name 'Beyond Birthday' written in blood! I just backed off and swore _not_ to go to that room, _again_. I'm really sorry that I made you worried because of my carelessness. You don't have to answer the question if you're really bothered about it-"

"No. You're now a Wammy Kid. Once a Wammy Kid, stays a Wammy Kid. You'll never escape.

"...In the early times of Wammy's, - when Near, Matt and I where 5 years old - A and B where the ones to succeed L. A was first, B was second." I gulped.

"Then A commited suicide," Matt continued "B was depressed but at least he got what he wanted. To be first. When he told L that he is now first, L was uneasy. He ignored what B had just said. B was furious, we heard him murmur some stuff when we accidentally passed his door. He was mumbling things like: 'If I can't be the World's Greatest Detective, then I'll be the World's Greatest _Murderer_.' I swear I can imagine himself on the corner, rocking himself back and forth." Matt shivered.

"The creepy thing is, he looked _exactly_ like L! Except for his eyes, -they where bloody creppy, I'm telling you - his eyes where red. Like blood. Nobody even _dared_ to make eye contact with him. This is Whammy's, everybody is weird in every way, so we didn't mind that."

"Then one day, he disappeared. He never came back, _again_. We only heard of him two years after his escape. L was after him. He can hide in the outskirts of the city. L almost had a hard time finding him."

"Soon, he was known as the Most Dangerous Murderer in history. He only left two jars of strawberry jam and some _Wara Ningyo_ dolls on his crime scene. There where no finger prints or foot prints."

"Then L caught him. He was scent into an asylum for being insane. He lost his mind when he was doing crime. Then, never heard of again."

Yuue stared at us. Then blinked her eyes.

" I like being weird. It's comfortable." she mumbled, a small tone of fright in her voice.

"Us too, Yuue. Us too,"

**It's short again! My apologies, you'll see L soon. And Near. This is more of a story flashback. I know. I haven't read the novel yet, but that's how I concluded it to be. ^^; Our class starts at June 18, so I can update a few more chapters before that (if I don't get distracted, that is).**

**Review plz! :D**


	4. Going On

**OMG GUYS  
>I'm back~! :D<br>So many stuff in school happened this year. *sigh* T.T Sorry I wasn't able to update. One of those 'stuff' was mum pushing me to get an award. Sadly, -because of my rebellious reputation- I didn't get any.  
>Thus, transferring schools to have a <em>new <em>life. (lol that sounds so religious).  
>I passed the exam and interview~! :D<br>Working on the next Chapter A.S.A.P!**

**and making a new story (not fanfiction).**

**So yes, enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>9-10 7:27 a.m. Wammy House orphanage Winchester, England<strong>

"_ngghh,"_  
>Yuue grumbled while hugging her pillow even more tightly. She nuzzled her nose on the pillow while sighing dreamily<br>"Yuuuueee, c'mon… wake up already!" I shook her more. Damn, waking up Yuue can be a real pain in the ass

"I'm no dweeb… fight me you," Yuue mumbled on her pillow while kicking her legs under her comforter.  
>I sighed as I thought of a method to wake her up.<p>

This may be hard but,

"YUUE WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU NEED TO WAKE UP IT'S HOUSE FRICKIN' KEEPING DAY WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASSED COUCH POTATO BEFORE I SHOVE CAFFEINE ON YOUR PRETTY LITTLE ASS." I shouted beside her ear. Someone really needs to invent some kind of alarm clock that has a hammer on it.

Yuue's eyes instantly opened as she rolled and fell on the left side of her bed.

"I'm up Mello! I'm up! Gosh, ne need be a bitch about it." Yuue said while sweeping off imaginary dusts off her pajamas. She was wearing an oversized black t-shirt with a cartoon neon green alien on the middle, black pajama pants that have weird aliens, spaceships, U. and planets print.

"Why did you wake me up again?" Yuue scratched her scalp a little, letting the circulation of the blood in her brain flow freely. Her hair looked like as if she styled her hair scene hairstyle, but then Yuue doesn't give a single fuck of how her hair looks. She just shakes it, ruffles it, then it's back to its semi-scene hairstyle.

"It's House-Keeping day. Once a week remember?" I said as I put my hands on my hips "And also we need to talk to Roger about our schedules on class. School starts, hmm… maybe next, next week? I forgot," I said looking outside the window.

"Oi, Matt!" I called "When does school start again?"

"Mello, dude, Matt's not here"

"Umm… Maybe next, next week? Let's just ask Roger later." A muffled voice from the bathroom answered. Yuue looked at the bathroom door with a 'WTF'-face and she looked at me like 'What the hell is he doing in there?'

"Maybe taking his 'break' while playing video games" I mumbled so that Yuue is the only one can hear.  
>"ohh," She nodded and went outside to run with her dog.<p>

After 15 minutes, I heard a toilet-flushing sound and the bathroom door opening. Matt came out with a goofy smile on his face while clutching his DS with two hands.

"Hey Mels, guess what?" Matt said happily

"What?"

"I won another high score!" he almost squealed. I grabbed a chocolate bar and took the closest book beside me. _I need to beat Near this year! This is so totally gonna be true!_ I thought as I tried to understand Calculus more.

_**~"Mommy, I want a puppy for my birthday! Pretty please~?"~**_

After running with Inu, I grabbed a milk carton and ran upstairs to our room.

I opened the door and saw Matt setting up my PS3 while searching for the controllers.

"Early morning ritual, huh," I said, sipping some milk from the carton.

"Oh, huh? Hey Yuue"

"Yeah, so, ask Mello what time are we gonna ask Roger the schedule, 'kay?"

"Yeah sure," he said, paying no attention to me. He reminds me so much of Brendan, my old guy bestfriend.

I grabbed the sides of his face and squeezed his jaw until he whimpers slightly, "Really Matt, this is important."

"Yes! Yes! Now please let go of my jaw?" He pressed. I let go and smile.

"'Kay, thanks Mattie, darling~" I said, then proceeded to grab a black 'Are You A Peasant?' t-shirt, shorts and black polka-dotted white stockings. I strutted towards the bathroom door, feeling a bit sassy_. Just a bit._

"Geez, I'm not third at Whammy's for no reason!" I hear Matt complain. I chuckle to myself quietly, stripped, and stepped into the tub.

_**~"Mail! Your mail's here! No pun intended!"~**_

I rubbed my jaw-line and scowled. Damn, that girl can threaten like Mello.

_Maybe, they are twins! _I gasped a little and then chuckled to myself. I'm such a dork.

I carefully pushed the CD Assassin's Creed and waited for the game to load.

_**~"Excuse me, Mello. I am not big-headed. In my opinion, I think you are. Just so because you can threaten me doesn't mean you can bring me down from the title."~**_

_Yuue._

_Yuue, yuue, yuue._

The awkward girl that came to my room three days ago.

She feels really familiar.

She reminded me so much of my past.

She is _somehow_ involved in my past.

I can feel it.

There's only one way to know. I must hack Wammy's files.

'_I must start a plan,'_ I thought to myself. I took a page from my 'Reminders' notebook and wrote.

_**~"C'mon Jamie! Look, my mom and your mom agreed that we could go to the All Time Low concert, why are you so hesitant?" Brendan whines impatiently. "I DON'T HAVE A SINGLE ALL TIME LOW MERCH THAT'S WHY!"~**_

'_I wanna feel weightless, and that should be enough.'_

"_Maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year~!" _I sang on the empty hallway freely. I head-banged a little and pretended to be an awesome guitarist.

I am on my way to the library, maybe something educational can fill my Book-Beast's hunger. And at least learn something for the school year. Besides, just because I'm in Wammy House and have friends doesn't mean I have to take my studies here lightly, like my past schools. I must somehow stay on top. Maybe 4th would do?

I waltz towards the library and went to the 'Reference' section. Sure enough, I saw the same book I have using to cope up with my Math from my past school on one of the top shelves.

I sigh and cursed inwardly on my height.

I saw a raven-haired boy getting something from the top shelf with a ladder. I smiled. '_How convenient'._

I approached the boy and tapped on the ladder, enough to make it vibrate a little.

"Uh,... hi. Can I-uh, borrow the ladder?" I stuttered. My face maybe looking at him confidently but my voice is just failing me.

He looked around for a moment before looking down at me. He smiled. "Sure! Just wait a moment," He replied. I smiled back and leaned on the bookshelf. After a minute or two he went down and passed me the ladder.

"Thanks!" I called to him.

"Don't mention it!"

I steadied the ladder carefully on the bookshelf, and climbed cautiously.

_Don't look down, don't look down,_

_Be very, very careful. Don't shake._

I just remembered. _I'm afraid of heights_. I should've asked the boy earlier to get me the book. Stupid me.

After a few moments of struggle, I finally got the book that I wanted. And _carefully_ went down.

I flipped open the book and started with Advanced Algebra. The basics are just a piece of cake to me now, since my dad was an engineer, he was able to help me with my math and maybe sometimes help him with his engineering stuff.

I examined the book's pages, they were somewhat old and crisp. But it seems that the children here are very careful with handling it.

Then, I started shoving all those formulas in my brain...

_**~"Hey, big brother Mail, can you help me finish this Mario game?"~**_

_Gah, My thumb hurts._

I straightened my back and cracked my knuckles.

_Maybe I need a break._

I saved my game and shut the device off. Where is Yuue anyway? Mello went outside to play soccer. Her and Mello said they would go to Roger's but it seems they forgot their plans.

I shrug and decided I need orange juice. Orange juice is nice.

I sat up and as I was about to turn the doorknob, somebody knocked.

_Knock, knock_

I turned the doorknob and pulled the door open to see _Near_.

"Hey Near," I greeted nervously. I scanned the hallway to see if there were no orphans wandering around. I wouldn't want my reputation ruined. When my eyes confirmed that the coast is clear, I pulled Near inside the room, shut the door and locked it.

"_What are you doing here?!_" I whisper-yelled at him. "If Mello sees you here, he'll beat your face into a pulp!"

He stared at me unblinking, and twirled a lock of his hair between his fingers.

"I want your cooperation." He stated bluntly.

I looked at him with slight disbelief. _Hah, Near _needs_ help?!_ _Well, this might be interesting..._

"And what do I get in return?"

"Information that'll interest you more."

_What?!_

**A/N: Rate and Review~! Oh my gosh this took me quite a while,... I kind of lost ideas in the middle of this and planned out the whole plot. I promise you, L and Light would be here,... somewhere. **

**I'm very sorry for the short chapter! Dx**

**It's so hard to write Near's dialogue for some reason. It feels awkward. D:**

**And I think I'll be making a DeviantArt account later. (If I have the time)**

(Psst, I love Kuroshitsuji.) c:


End file.
